All In A Bag
by Amcwish
Summary: Everyone in the family gets a backpack as a gift from Lena. Everyone personalizies theirs except for Brandon and Callie. Not such a good idea. How much can you find out about a person by looking at their things? Can you see who someone is and their secrets by what's in the bag? Slight Brandon/Callie :)
1. Prologue

Callie walked in and sat at the kitchen table along with everyone else.

"Now that everybody is here...I can give you all these!" Lena said excitedly while handing everyone cream-colored backpacks. They all smiled and thanked Lena then went off to personalize theirs. Callie didn't really feel the need for it. She could tell the difference since her's would be the one that wasn't decorated.

Brandon, who didn't want to over decorate, added a little piano clip on the lower part of the strap. He didn't need anything else, that would be fine.

Neither of them used theirs for schoolwork like the other Fosters (or like Lena intended) . Brandon used it to hold sheet music or anything having to do with piano. He put all of his music in there, even Callie's Song. Just because of that, no one was allowed to even touch it or else he would kill them. Which is hard to do when you have a broken hand. Callie uses her's for things from her past. Just little trinkets she has had forever. None of them really meant much to her but they were still a key to her past.

They both watched the others decorate their bags, it was almost amusing. Mariana put a golden star on her's and covered the back with One Direction pictures. On the top she wrote her name with pink glitter glue. Jude, who had started to get insanely good at drawing, would draw little snapshots, one by one, slowly taking over the backpack. When he was finished with one snapshot, he would draw a clean-cut black rectangle around it, resembling a photo. It looked like it was a new style the company was trying instead of a personalized backpack, but it looked great. Jesus, spray-painted the whole thing red (with his moms approval of course) except for some space on the front, which he used to sloppily draw a wresting ring. That is also where he signed his name in black sharpie.

Stef and Lena saw how Brandon and Callie never used theirs for schoolwork. They noticed how they would never put their books or schoolwork in their because they would rather carry it. It just seemed weird that they would rather haul their school things around in a mashed-up pile in their hands instead of neatly placing everything in their backpack. But they dismissed it seeing that it was their backpacks and they could do what ever they wanted to do with them. But in the corner of their minds, they still wondered what they put inside there if they weren't putting in schoolwork.

Except for Brandon. Brandon's easy. They instantly guessed that that was in his bag. Piano was an obsession of his. It was self-explainitory. Good thing, they didn't look inside like they tried to do with Callie's, because in the huge stack of music he had in that backpack, is Callie's Song. And with his luck, if they had gone looking, they would have found it.

They would always look over Callie's shoulder whenever she would open up her backpack before they headed off to school. They were starting to question if she wasn't using it for school supplies. Those theories ended when they would see Callie come home with a mountain of books and scattered papers in her hand.

It had been one week since they got there backpacks. Brandon was got up earlier than usual so he was the first one there. He looked at the corner of the table where his backpack would usually stand alone. One thing he didn't know is that after Callie takes her bag, Lena slides his up to the corner of the table. But since Brandon was early, he picked up the wrong backpack. Mariana picked up her's followed by Jude and Jesus with Callie picking up the plain one that was left, oblivious to the the piano clip that was on the strap.

Clueless of their mistake, they both headed of to school with the rest of the family.


	2. Discovery

Callie walked through the hall swiftly to her locker. Inside she found a toy action figure: a present from Jude. She opened up her backpack to put it in but inside of organized little things she found a whole lot of sheet music that was scattered everywhere. Brandon's. She looked at the bag in disbelief: She thought he was more organized than this.

In his room he would put his music neatly in folders that helped organize by type of music or person who wrote it if he had a lot of his music. Then he would put his folders, which were almost bursting from all of the papers but still neat, in a magazine holder (**A/N: I looked up magazine holder, if your wondering what it is or why he is using it for folders then you probably should look it up. Back to the story :)** ) that he put under his piano. She thinks that Stef just made him do remembers she remembers when he yelped when she accidentally kicked the magazine holder. He really did love his music.

She left her locker to go to class. She can give Brandon his music later.

After he shoved his sandwich in his mouth, he went straight to the music room. He just really wanted to play Callie's Song again. He opened up his bag to find little organized trinkets in his bag instead of piano music. He smiled to himself. This was Callie's bag. He checked the strap for his piano clip. Nothing. Definitely Callie's .

He remembered all of it, he just liked the sheet music but it helps not mess up, so he started playing it immediately. It hurt his hand a little bit but he could still play. He played it over and over again while switching his gaze back and forth between Callie's backpack to the piano keys. He listened and hear the pitter-pattering of rain on the roof. He looked outside to see it was pouring, it was just a quick glance, he most certainly didn't want to see Callie with Wyatt. Again.

The rain only added to the effect as he played the piano delicately. He wanted so badly just to bang on the keys with every note but he didn't want to hurt it.

Unaware of time he just sat there and played the piano. He only noticed many car beeps as people drove away. Drove away! He quickly realized that I was he end of the day and hurriedly picked up his stuff, which was only Callie's backpack since he didn't have his sheet music.

He went to his locker and pulled out the only piece of sheet music he had left, while coming up with a plan so that he doesn't need to say that he was playing Callie's Song. Lena saw him and motioned him to,her office. He closed the locker door and followed her into her office. "Great" he thought sarcastically "Explanation Time"

When he got home, Brandon looked over to Callie for a moment wondering if she had his bag. His theory was confirmed when he saw the piano clip on the backpack she was carrying. He smiled to himself and decided in his mind to let her keep his bag, but he'd keep her's .

Callie also noticed how Brandon still had a plain backpack but not his, she had his. It was her's . She figured that since he didn't't return her's , she can keep his until he returns her's .

After dinner both Callie and Brandon ran to their rooms. Their excuses? Callie said she had a lot of homework and Brandon was grounded for skipping half of school. They both went to their rooms to look at what was in the other's bag.


	3. Crumpled-Up Convos

Brandon opened Callie's bag to discover all of the objects hidden inside, ready to make his first discovery. One glistened, making itself prominent as he reached for it and pulled out, much to his surprise, the IPhone he gave her when he came to visit her at the group home. It was still in the beat-up plastic bag it was in when he gave it to her. Only there was something inside the plastic bag.

He pulled out the crumpled-up piece of paper from the plastic bag. He carefully tried to unravel it without making a sound to cause suspicion from the family, which, he noticed, is hard when you are trying to flatten out a crumpled piece of paper.

When he finally flattened it out, he opened it to find a list of their conversations, not all of them though the important ones. She wrote down all the times he texted her saying he loved her, which were numerous, along with the date and time of the text.

He noticed how neat her handwriting was and admired the paper. He flipped it over, expecting more notes on their conversations but all their was was blank, wrinkled paper.

He opened the phone, which to his surprise didn't have a lock on it. Especially since Cole had gotten into it and sent him a phony message pretending to be Callie.

She had written down that one too, but it seemed like a week later than the others. She had used pen inside of pencil, which she had used to write the other ones and the ink looked newer than what it would look like if it was older.

He read over their conversations, wishing it could've still been like that, them sneaking around with no one knowing. That's how they could be together. He remembered Callie's pleas to delete their conversations the occasional times they would meet. He would slowly and glumly delete them in front of her to ease her. Each deleted message hurt as they were being deleted. It was like their memories were floating away as Callie was telling him that it will be better without them. At least then he still had her. Now he didn't.

He was willing to lose the conversations for her but now he got the conversations but he lost her. He didn't appreciate that.

He clicked the button on top of the phone, putting it to sleep as he chucked the paper across the room. What?! He wasn't going to destroy a phone that he paid a lot for. Also the sound of a phone being thrown against a wall would certainly not go unnoticed by the other residents of the house and he really wasn't in the mood for a lecture about the noise, and he most certainly didn't want his mom to read the messages between him and Callie through the cracked screen.

Since the paper was...well...paper, the sheet aimlessly floated down back to the bed, the exact same spot in which it had laid before, swaying back and forth calmly and landing as delicately as a feather floating to the ground. He tried to throw it again once it landing but failed once again as it slowly fell back to its place, the same as the couple times before.

Giving up, Brandon huffed and fell back into the bed, which creaked in weariness and disapproval. He once again held the phone in his hand and continued to look through the endearing texts sent between him and Callie, satisfied by his first discovery.


End file.
